Trials
by Karen.zoe
Summary: This is a series of Misaki and Takumi's life, its about their past, present, and their future. Their past life, their future family. :)


Trials.

This book consists of One shots. Compiled into one. Now enjoy my second one shot. :)

(Perfect Little One)

* * *

April twenty first, 6 am, Ken Usui was born. Male. With a weight of 6.5 pounds. Now sleeping in the incubator. With blonde locks and white skin. Takumi could not stop gazing at the little boy... His son. Which they both made with love. His son, with the woman he most loved and forever will. He then proceeded to the door of his wife's chamber. He can enter the infant's chambers due to his license of being a doctor himself. As he went home he saw his wife panting, still in his coat rushed to her side then carried her to his hospital. As he entered he saw his wife sleeping peacefully at her hospital bed. He then took the seat beside her, brushing a few strands of raven hair from her eyes. This act is so familiar, but then caused his little wife to stir from her deep slumber. Tired, yes. Both of them are. But mostly the one is exhausted is Misaki. Giving birth is not an easy job, it is painful, the screams she erupted proved it, but as you thought the joy of giving birth to your own child you'll think it's worth it.

Misaki's eyes fluttered open, her yellow orbs met his. He smiled gently towards her.

"Well done." Takumi kissed her forehead.

Misaki smiled at his warm gesture, ever so normal and familiar.

"Where is he?" Misaki asked him.

"He's about to come." Takumi gently said. Then suddenly a knock from the door caught their attention.

"Dr. Usui and Mrs. Usui, your son." The nurse greeted happily and honorable of being the one to deliver the most famous couple's child, more like the heir of the hospital she's working in, entering their chamber, pushing a cart with a bundle inside. Well they had the most prestigious room in the hospital, this is the most expensive hospital, consisting the most Genius doctors, well let's just say that Misaki is one of those genius doctors a part of those is her husband, the hospital is own by none other than Mr. Usui Takumi. The corporation Usui and Walker, allied. The hospital's heir is Takumi now leading it successfuly. The couple is known throughout the globe of being the best, best of everything. They're the most famous couple due to their abilities, though Takumi really is the best, second is his wife, Misaki just can't accept defeat, of course she will never accept it infront of her husband.

The cart sat beside the bed, Misaki then went to bend over to carry their child. Their Son. She carried her son gently as to not disturb him at his slumber. She leveled her son to her eyes. Then her son's eyes slowly fluttered open. He met his mother's yellow eyes. Emerald met Amber. Takumi sat there. Admiring his wife and new born son, as if the whole world is in slow mo, by simply seeing his Wife and Son's smile made him beyond ecstatic. It's just simply... Breath taking to him.

"He's... Perfect." Misaki breathed, as she laid her nose to her son's. Her son giggled at the antic.

"Hello, Ken. Welcome to the World." Misaki greeted. The baby boy mewled causing saliva dropped from his mouth. He's currently eating his tiny fist.

"Oh don't do that sweety." She gently took her son's fist away from his own mouth, she reached her index finger instead. Playing with his nose. Ken instantly grabbed his mother's finger, wrapping his tiny hand around it, Misaki moved her index finger, playing with her son. Ken giggled. Misaki then saw her husband's gentle gaze towards them.

"Here hold him," Misaki said handing him the baby.

"But I don't know-" Takumi trailed off as Misaki fixed his arms to be able to support their baby.

"Of course you'll know, he's yours." Misaki said gently as she transfered Ken to his father's arms. Takumi cradled his own son, unable to face the fact of being a father. He never thought that this day would even come, having a Wife and Child. He believed that someday he would be alone, due to the fact that all of the females only 'Love' him for his looks and money, but Misaki is definitely different. She's so... Oh what's the word?... Ah! Rare. It is rare to have a girl hate the most handsome bachelor in Japan and came to love him in the end. At first it is really hard to come close to her, she always kept a distance towards every male. Let us not even get started at the number of her suitors, quite a challenge. She had a lot of suitor, a number to be reckoned with, most of them came from the doctors and male nurses. Being voted of being the most favorite and gorgeous female in Japan isn't nothing. But then she's the type to reject everyone. What's odd is, she's very... Masculine. She doesn't like wearing skirts, dress, not even jewelries! And for goodness sake, one time when they have to attend a formal party Takumi practically has to tie her up in a chair for her to be forced to wear a gown and make up.

* * *

_"Takumi! I already told you I don't want to go!" Misaki yelled at him as she struggled from his shoulder which practically just carried her in his shoulder with a face as calm as a leaf, like as if she weighed nothing at all. _

_"We both need to attend this Ayuzawa." Takumi said. True enough, they were needed in the party, they've been awarded due to being a genius. _

_"But I don't want to come." She whined then sulked at his shoulder. Takumi chuckled due to her cuteness. _

_'She's so cute...'_

_"We are both needed in the banquet, we are the reason why they made such a formal occasion." Takumi said. _

* * *

Takumi cradled their new born son, rocking him gently. Then he leveled his son to his eyes. The boy's emerald eyes met his Father's, the boy's eyes held a curious gaze towards her father. Ken then noticed his father's disarrayed blonde locks. Ken reached the nearest blonde hair then pulled it, gripping it, this move caused Takumi to bend his neck in order to not pull his own son off his arms due to the strength he has.

Misaki smiled, as she gaze at the two boys infront of her, which practically looked like twins though the other one is much younger. Takumi and Ken is so... Identical. Maybe when they had a... Girl.

Ken played with his father's hair then noticed Takumi's nose, immediately gripped it. Curious as to why they look the same. Smart boy. Ken can't stop giggling due to his father's features, Takumi couldn't help but chuckle at his Son's playfullness. Then suddenly the door opened with a loud BANG. Disturbing the peace they are in.

"Misakiiiii!" Sakura squealed, Kuuga her husband followed behind her with a maid and guard. Their kids were being taken care of by Sakura's parents.

This caught the new born Baby's attention. Ken's emerald eyes widened due to surprise, then he cried. His eyes and cheeks were red. Takumi tried to pacify him but then failed, he then handed Ken to his mother's arms. Misaki rocked her baby then hummed a gentle and soft tune, Ken's cries tuned down, soft sobs can be heard.

"Shhh... Don't cry my little one, Mommy's here." Misaki murmured gently. Ken then yawned softly his tiny hands clutching his mother's hospital gown, his eyelids slowly dropping then all can be heard is patterned breathing. Takumi just rubbed his fingers at his now sleeping son's red cheeks.

"Sorry." Sakura whispered sincerly. Misaki smiled.

"It's okay." She answered

* * *

_Little did Misaki know that is why Takumi forcing her to attend the banquet there is something in store which is for her..._

_They both arrive at the hall full of doctors and business accociates. As they enter people instantly turned their attention towards the couple. Takumi saw the other men's eyes shining as they stared at 'his Girlfriend' Takumi instantly pulled her close to his body so as to remind him that she's his._

_'Damn! Why does she has to be gorgeous?!' He thought. _

_Misaki saw his face then chuckled at his expression, she patted his hand which is around her waist to catch his attention. Takumi then noticed his girlfriend he smiled gently towards her. She's wearing an emerald shining floor length gown. Her make up is light for she can't stand having thick make up it's uncomfortable. _

_"Come on you idiot." She whispered. _

* * *

"She's so cute Misa!" Sakura lightly squealed Kuuga chuckled at his wife's expression he just hugged her close to him.

Misaki saw this then just leaned in to her husband's body as she cradled her son. Takumi smiled gently, it seems that the smile on his face could not leave due to the moment with his small family.

Other family members visited Misaki and Takumi.

"Ehya! I'm SO OLD!" Agnes Ayuzawa exclaimed then dramatically cried at her husband's shoulder. Alfred Ayuzawa chuckled.

"Grandma, at least you don't look old." Misaki consoled.

"But he's SO CUTE!" Agnes squealed then asked her granddaughter if she could hold him. Misaki handed the sleeping boy to his great grandmother. Agnes cradled her GREAT grandson. She lightly traced the outline of his face then soon real tears gently overflowed her eyes.

Misaki noticed this then instantly asked. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just that, it's now fulfilled, my dreams. My life had been such bliss." Agnes cried silently as she rocked little Ken. She's been thinking a lot these days. It's been ages since she got married to her husband, it's been ages since she gave birth to her son. Her life has been truly... Wonderful.

"Truly is Grandma."

* * *

_Takumi and Misaki sat to their seats. A lot is currently taking a picture of them as their hands are intertwined, Takumi's left hand is on top of hers as his right is wrapped securely around her waist holding her close to him. _

_The host began the introduction then came the intermission for the guests then the awarding of the Doctors as soon as it was finished Misaki went to the bathroom. _

_A lot eyed her, Takumi being the possessive alien he his watched other men if they ever plot on something rash. The party ended Takumi grabbed her hand then led her to the garden of the venue. She was lead to a Gazebo filled with colorful__ flowers were draped in it also the lights. Their is a bridge connected to the Gazebo, below the bridge was a pond with swans floating above it with fireflies illuminating the scenery. It's like a fairytale..._

_Takumi lead her to the Gazebo. Misaki looked around, admiring the beauty that was around her. _

_"Takumi... It's... Beyond my words..." Misaki breathed. _

_"The beauty around you is nothing compared to the beauty in front of me." Takumi teased lightly. Heat crept through her cheeks. He chuckled. _

_"Look at the moon Misa, it lights the dark sky." Takumi said. Misaki stared at the full yellow moon. It is October 30th so it is a chilly night. Takumi noticed her shiver, he shoved his coat around her bare shoulders. _

_"You don't have to-" _

_"You're cold." He simply states then left it at that. _

_"The stars around, look at that one lonely star beside the moon, it was once alone in the dark sky, with no one to even to talk to just itself. It can't even protect himself for it is bare, then soon another star came," A star appeared beside the other star which was covered by the clouds. _

_"Can you see it? Misaki? That star, shining beside the other one, gorgeous, twinkling from above... That star is you." He gently said then turned her to face him, he stared at her big round yellow orbs. _

_"You're my star. You stood beside me for the years I felt so alone even though a lot adored me. You're not like the others who loves me for my appearance you love me for being myself. As I love you. You're every man that dreams to have, cute, gorgeous, smart... Every man that would want to have for life." Takumi gently said. Misaki formed a smile. _

_"You pulled me out of the Abyss of Darkness I am in without even trying, your smiles turns my days on whenever i'm in my sourest of moods. Your laughter was one of a kind, your voice it's gentle and warm it soothes me. I love Misaki Ayuzawa, and that is all I know." Takumi knealt down on one knee, took a small red box out of his fancy suit then opened it, then there it revealed at silver ring with emerald stones embedded in it, small stones for he knows all she likes is simple ones but at least she doesn't know the cost of the ring for sure she would not accept it. *Grin* _

_"Misaki Ayuzawa would you make me one of the luckiest man in the worl by becoming my wife?" He asked sincerely. _

_Misaki was not surprised one bit, she smiled at him, for she knows that a lifetime with him is not enough but what life would give she would gladly accept. _

_"Yes."_

_Her life is fulfilled. _

* * *

Little hands gripped his fingers as little Ken began to play with him. The little boy's giggles filled the room.

Misaki chuckled at her little boy's playfull act. Ken then started playing on his father nose, pinching it softly though his little hand could not exert more force.

"Honey when would I be able to go home?" Misaki asked Takumi gently. Takumi smiled.

"As soon as you're healed so better start healing fast for you and me to have fun." Takumi teased Misaki laughed at loud.

"Isn't he just perfect?" Misaki asked as she lightly touched her son's red cheeks.

"He is, because he's **_our perfect little one_**."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Trials is a series of one shots about Misaki and Takumi's Life there past, present, future.

Leave some review please?


End file.
